L'assasymphonie
by Loelia-Caitlin
Summary: Une chanson pour Light et ses pensées! Résumé nul, je sors. Venez lire quand même!


**Un petit délire sur mon cher Light Yagami. Lorsque j'ai entendu cette chanson, je me suis dite qu'elle est pour lui! Enfin, Light ne m'appartient pas, mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'écrire sur lui!**

* * *

Ce monde est complètement pourri. Meurtres, viols, agressions: la violence y règne en maitresse. A chaque coin de rue , on voie l'œuvre de ses valets. Mais un jour le Death Note est apparu. Celui dont on écrit le nom dans le cahier…Meurt. Au début, je n'y croyais pas trop. Encore une simple farce, comme ces lettres porte malheur. Je me demande qui peut bien imaginer tout ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce soir là, je l'ai glissé dans mon sac à dos. Je ne sais pas pourquoi dans ma chambre, alors que l'on annonçait une prise d'otages aux informations, j'ai écrit le nom du malfaiteur sur la première page blanche du cahier noir.

**_Cette nuit_**

**_intenable insomnie_**

**_La folie me guette_**

**_Je suis ce que je fuis_**

**_Je subis_**

**_cette cacophonie,_**

**_Qui me scie la tête_**

**_Assommante harmonie_**

**_Elle me dit_**

**_tu paieras tes délits_**

**_Quoi qu'il advienne._**

**_On traine ses chaînes_**

**_ses peines._**

Une crise cardiaque se déclenche quarante seconde après l'écriture du nom si on ne décrit pas les conditions de la mort dans un délai précis. Et alors, tout a été clair pour moi. On m'avait choisi, pour faire régner la Justice!

**_Je voue mes nuits_**

**_à l'assasymphonie_**

**_Aux requiem_**

**_Tuant par dépit_**

**_ce que je sème_**

**_Je voue mes nuits_**

**_à l'assasymphonie_**

**_Et aux blasphèmes_**

**_J'avoue je maudis_**

**_tous ceux qui s'aiment._**

Je suis là pour punir les criminels! Je vais purifier ce monde sale et répugnant. Je suis le Dieu de ce nouveau monde. Oui! C'est ça! Je réduirais à néant tous ceux qui filent un mauvais coton, même les moins dangereux. Car la prison ne leur suffit plus, il leur faut la peine de mort, à tous! De plus j'ai un Dieu de la mort à mes cotés. Bon, j'avoue qu'il y a plus futé et moins couteux en pommes, mais c'est mieux que rien.

_**L'ennemi**_

_**tapi dans mon esprit**_

_**fête mes défaites**_

_**Sans répit il me détruit**_

_**Je renie la fatale hérésie**_

_**Qui ronge mon être**_

_**Je veux renaître**_

_**renaître.**_

Mais il fallait que la police me mette des bâtons dans les roues en faisant intervenir L! Ce drogué au glucose de panda qui passe son temps à élucider des énigmes internationales. Ca promet d'être un beau combat, L, mais je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre, j'écrirai ton vrai nom dans mon Death Note.

_**Je voue mes nuits**_

_**à l'assasymphonie**_

_**Aux requiem**_

_**Tuant par dépit ce que je sème**_

_**Je voue mes nuits**_

_**à l'assasymphonie**_

_**Et aux blasphèmes**_

_**J'avoue je maudis**_

_**tous ceux qui s'aiment.**_

Et pour m'aider dans cette tâche, j'ai Misa. Cette nouille à conclu le pacte des yeux avec Remu. Il suffit juste que cette petite sotte te voie pour signer ton arrêt de mort. Elle est littéralement à mes pieds, j'en fais ce que j'en veux. Et puis je l'aime à la folie! Elle peut compter la dessus. Elle m'aime et est reconnaissante envers Kira. Je ne ressens rien pour elle, mais je me sers d'elle.

**_Pleurent les violons de ma vie_**

**_La violence de mes envies_**

**_Siphonné symphonie_**

**_Déconcertant concerto_**

**_Je joue sans toucher le do_**

**_Mon talent sonne faux_**

**_Je noie mon ennui dans la mélomanie_**

**_Je tue mes phobies dans la désharmonie_**

J'éliminerai tous ceux qui se mettront en travers du chemin du nouveau Dieu qui châtie pour protéger les faibles. Car le monde n'est pas dupe; ils savent tous que quelqu'un fait enfin régner la Justice dans ce bas monde. Ceux qui ont quelque chose à se reprocher se terrent dans l'ombre et attendent l'heure du Jugement Dernier tandis que les Innocents encouragent en silence Kira de per d'être montrés du doigt.

**_Je voue mes nuits _**

**_à l'assasymphonie_**

**_Aux requiem_**

**_Tuant par dépit _**

**_ce que je sème_**

**_Je voue mes nuits _**

**_à l'assasymphonie_**

**_Et aux blasphèmes_**

**_J'avoue je maudis _**

**_tous ceux qui s'aiment._**

Mon royaume où la pureté est reine commence à prendre vie. J'écris, j'écris toujours et encore, plus vite, inlassablement les noms dans le cahier. Les criminels tombent tous comme des mouches. Les pages du Death Note se remplissent une à une, noir sur blanc, mais je te laisse une place, L. Car je suis… La Justice! Oh punaise, j'ai fait une faute d'orthographe.

* * *

**Light; Pourquoi tu me maltraites ainsi??**

**Moi; Ca passe le temps. Et puis je n'en voudrais pas aux autres. Quoiqu'à Misa, faut voir. **

**Misa; Je crois que je vais m'acheter un manteau en fourrure de lapin. =D**

**Moi; Pourquoi en lapin en particulier?**

**Misa; C'est chaud, t'as déjà vu un lapin avec un blouson toi?**

**Ryuk; Des poOommes!!! Je veux des pommes!!**

Si vous voulez lire d'autres petits dialogues de ce genre, il suffit de passer sur mon site; .com. Voilà fini! Reviews??


End file.
